memescapecomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemist
ALCHEMIST is the Class of science, change, and logic. ALCHEMISTS are stereotyped as futurist, people of reason and advancement - which would normally be considered a positive stereotype if it wasn't for a latent technophobia inherent in many of MEMESCAPE's inhabitants. Not technology itself, but new technology - the few ALCHEMISTS who actually work towards advancement of society are often extremely restricted and hounded by the pressure of social taboos. However, most ALCHEMISTS simply use this assumption to their advantage, exchanging what they consider simple parlor tricks for a quick 'net. Actual proficiency as an ALCHEMIST requires a deep understanding of scientific laws and processes as well as rigorous, almost mechanical, mental exercising - you don't have to be smart, just dedicated, although intelligence certainly helps. As such, Master ALCHEMISTS are almost as rare as Master Slayers. Strangely, none of the ALCHEMIST'S Powers work on living creatures (with the sole exception being their Passive Effect) or on water. Examples of ALCHEMISTSin the story: Richard Knox, Lord Felix Primary Power: Transmutation ALCHEMISTS are capable of rearranging molecules and, with intense effort, changing atoms' chemical bonds. They are capable of shaping matter and harnessing potential energy to achieve a variety of small miracles. This ranges from tasks as simple as moving a rock to assembling a rifle from its base elements, with the amount of effort relating to the complexity of the task. Transmutation is either very easy to perform, or extraordinarily difficult, depending on a range of factors; how much matter? What are the chemical bonds? How far away is it? An understanding of elements and chemistry can help cut corners, making complicated tasks less daunting. Secondary Power: Replication This Power, when used, will "replicate" matter in a certain area, into a certain shape. The "replicated" matter is not real in the truest sense of the word - a perversion of physics, seemingly the opposite of Transmutation, Replication creates "fake matter." It is weak, delicate, and crumbles into nothing a short time later, but a creative ALCHEMIST can derive great use out of a suddenly much greater supply of explosive chemicals. Replication '''requires a sample of "real" matter to accomplish - an ALCHEMIST, despite his abilities, cannot create something from nothing. Mastery Power: Reversion An ALCHEMIST, with a small item in hand, can temporarily "push" it backwards through time. A rusted can will suddenly become brand new, an empty fountain will fill with water, and a faded book will regain its writings. As with all Mastery Powers, '''Reversion is very difficult to learn and even harder to use; the amount of time an object is "pushed" through is dependent on it's size, age, and the ALCHEMIST'S individual competency, and the object will quickly revert back to it's natural state after some time. Passive Effect: Physical Sense Experienced ALCHEMISTS are capable of feeling chemical changes from large distances away, such as an electric generator or melting acid. This, directly, allows them to feel for people, whom are walking chemical reactions. They can also faintly detect power usage. Category:Classes